Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of scenarios to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information.
The information and data generated and utilized by various systems is often valuable and extensive and losing the data can be very detrimental. A number of traditional approaches attempt to utilize data recovery and backup scenarios to facilitate preservation of the data. However, traditional approaches often involve storage of large amounts of duplicate information. Resources expended storing and tracking this duplicate information can be very complex and expensive. These problems are often exacerbated when a small amount of data is modified in a fixed length segmenting storage scheme or architecture. In some scenarios, conventional attempts at fixed length de-duplication systems typically force an effective shift of the data beyond fixed length blocks of the de-duplication system making it very difficult for the fixed length de-duplication attempts to identify a significant amount of duplicate information.